


you've got a friend in me

by etoilette



Series: As An Incentive [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Disturbing Themes, Father/Daughter Incest (Mentioned), Fucked Up, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Abuse, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette
Summary: Riku was his confidant. His own best friend, untainted by the depravity and horrors of the inside of the mansion. Maybe Okazaki kept him outside because he too realized what an angel Riku was.Sometimes, Goro let himself imagine a world where he could untie the complicated chain attaching Riku to his doghouse. A world where he could ride on his friend’s back and let him take him to a place where he could live without fear or anger or hurt.It was, of course, a foolish fantasy, because that would mean giving up on his plot to makehimpay, but it was a nice escape nonetheless.ORAmidst the storm that was Akechi Goro's life as a plaything for the United Future Party, Riku was his salvation. His shelter. But a cursed child like Goro doesn't deserve to have anywhere safe to stay.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Other(s)
Series: As An Incentive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841314
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	you've got a friend in me

**Author's Note:**

> Read. The. Tags. Seriously. Do not come to me about this if you don't like the material because I feel like I tagged it pretty well. That being said, if there is something in here that squicks you that I didn't tag, please feel free to tell me and I will make accommodations to keep this fic properly warned.  
> That being said, hello hi! This is a bit of a different genre compared to my previous dog fic. It just wouldn't leave me alone and I wanted to get this part out before the more complicated psychoanalyses and emotions that I wanted to get to with the original Incentive 'verse idea. Another thing is the name 'Riku' for the dog was taken off a list of the most popular boy dog's names from 2019.
> 
> Edit 07/21: Archive stuff, minor typos

When Goro first started attending the fundraiser meetings for the United Future Party held at a former kazoku noble’s mansion, he met Riku tied up in the yard. Riku was a huge St. Bernard with a happy and panting face, his tail always wagging when he saw Goro, and Goro had felt immediately attached to him. 

“Do you like him, Goro-chan?” Okazaki, the former kazoku, asked. He had a kindly smile on his face and he patted Goro’s hair. “His name is Riku. He’s my dog.”

“Riku,” Goro breathed. He leaned into the gentle touch that Okazaki is giving him, knowing that the same hands stroking his hair now will be wringing orgasm after orgasm from his body in half an hour. 

He chanced a look back at Riku, who looked happy at the attention, even if Goro wasn’t actually petting him, and he couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face at the idea of having someone who play with in the boring hours before he had to start working.

Okazaki laughed and started to walk into the mansion. “I’m glad you like him, Goro-chan,” he called out. “Feel free to play with him any time you want. He’s been bringing me some bad press so I was thinking of sending him away, but he seems to like you a lot.”

“Bad press?” Goro asked.

“Yep,” Okazaki said, “because he’s kind of a doofus. Causes trouble on walks and he’s big, isn’t he? So some people are scared of him.”

Goro looked back at the big smile that Riku was giving him, and he returned it with a small one of his own. “I like him a lot, Okazaki-san. Please don’t send him away.”

Okazaki brightened immediately. “Really? Goro-chan, that’s amazing! And of course I won’t, you know that I only want the best for you. Feel free to come by whenever you want to play with him.”

And so Goro did, taking up Okazaki on his generous offer. Riku was someone that Goro had always wanted in a friend: friendly, happy, and always willing to lend a ear. He didn’t try to bite Goro or push Goro, or even try to make Goro do things he doesn’t want to. If Goro got tired of throwing a ball for Riku to catch, Riku just huffed and settled down and allowed Goro to give him a big hug. The only other dog that Goro ever interacted with more than once was a mean mutt that lived next door to him. He was completely different: temperamental and greedy, always clawing at Goro’s leg whenever Goro walked past the house because Goro fed him a bit of bread once and then the dog thought that Goro always had food on him. 

Goro hadn’t had food on his person in a very long time now.

The requests of Okazaki, Okumura, and all the other men never let up, but they also never got worse. Okazaki still always tied Goro down and made Goro count how many times he’s been given orgasms, holding him down with his strong adult hands whenever Goro spasmed and convulsed, rubbing and pumping Goro’s penis until it was limp and trembling and wet. Okumura still made Goro wear a light mint-green dress and call him ‘Father,’ and he still refused to take Goro from the front, forcing him to his knees and jackhammering into his ass. Once or twice, Goro felt moisture fall onto his back, but whenever he tried to turn around and look up to see what Okumura was doing, someone would grab him by his hair and force his mouth down on a hard throbbing dick. 

It was all the same as before. Nothing changed for the better on that front. But with Riku in his life, Goro suddenly felt like he had his own place to run to, to hide. His trips to the Okazaki mansion lasted for much longer with additional Riku time slotted in before he had to start his job. He no longer found excuses to take as many detours on the way as possible, nor did he drag his feet as much. He was always excited for an excuse to see his friend.

When Goro told Riku about how much he didn’t like it when Okumura pinched and scratched at his nipples to try and make them bigger - something that would have gotten him slapped in the face and punished for _hours_ if he ever let slip in front of any adult - Riku just panted and panted. 

Goro mentioned that he didn’t like it when Ooe, one of the senior members of the United Future Party, always forced Goro to take his hefty cock alongside a vibrating dildo, leaving Goro fucked out and crying, his mind needing to be jolted back into his body with some of their strange needles. He’d never said anything about Ooe before, so afraid he was of repercussions from Shido, but Riku huffed as if to say ‘you’re telling me’ and set his head on Goro’s lap. 

Riku was his confidant. His own best friend, untainted by the depravity and horrors of the inside of the mansion. Maybe Okazaki kept him outside because he too realized what an angel Riku was. 

Sometimes, Goro let himself imagine a world where he could untie the complicated chain attaching Riku to his doghouse. A world where he could ride on his friend’s back and let him take him to a place where he could live without fear or anger or hurt. 

It was, of course, a foolish fantasy, because that would mean giving up on his plot to make _him_ pay, but it was a nice escape nonetheless.

It was the third month since Goro first met Riku, and after his fourteenth job in Mementos, that the men began to refer to him as Shido’s dog. Ooe pushed Goro so that he was on his knees, stuffed Goro’s ass with a dildo - thankfully it remained still - and slapped Goro’s ass so hard that Goro wondered if there was a red blossom blooming on the cheek. He jerked at the sudden pain and felt a light brush against the back of his thighs. He chanced a glance back and saw, to his mild horror, what looked like a wolf’s tail protruding from his butt.

“What’s that?” He asked, hating how small his voice was.

Ooe boomed with laughter. “You’re Shido-sensei’s dog, aren’t you, Goro-chan?” He placed his hand on Goro’s head and started to rub; he wasn’t as good as Okazaki at head pats - too rough and always pushed down too hard, like he was trying to force Goro to kiss the ground. “His loyal attack dog? I’m simply letting you dress the part.”

Okazaki placed dog ears onto his head while he was fucking him, his penis a hot blade in Goro as he pushed the dildo deeper and deeper, and asked him to bark. Goro obliged between the moans and pants forced out of his mouth, knowing that Okazaki carried a riding crop with him at all times and wasn’t afraid to use it. The men laughed and jeered, and from Goro’s position on the stage, he could just make out the smirk on Shido’s face as his father watched from behind a pillar. Okazaki pounded into Goro faster and faster before pulling out with a _squelch_ , straddling Goro's back and jerking his penis with frantic pumps to spray his hair with his seed. The wretched heat swirled in Goro’s stomach, and he twitched helplessly against the assault until Okazaki moved away. Someone removed the dildo from his ass as well, and he trembled as the cold air hit his gaping hole, conscious of how lewd it must look.

Goro could hear the mocking laughter of the crowd as they called him new things other than the usual ‘whore’ and ‘cumdump.’ “Mutt,” they said, “worthless dog, bitch in heat, we’ll give you what you want.”

Okazaki whistled and Goro heard, to his horror, the clicking of an animal’s claws on marble. Maybe it was another dog. Maybe it wasn’t even a dog, and he was just so tired that his senses weren’t working right anymore.

He tried to turn around to see just _what_ was behind him, but Ooe continued to laugh, pushing Goro’s head down. He kicked at Goro’s thighs and forced him to hold his hips up high in the air. He could hear heavy panting, could feel warm and humid air hit his exposed anus, and he tried desperately to lower his hips back down to the ground. 

“Don’t be naughty, you disgusting mutt,” Okazaki snapped and Goro shrieked when he felt painful fire lick up his torso, the familiar heat no doubt from Okazaki’s crop. “Be thankful, you slut, that we’re even willing to fill up your filthy hole while we rest.” Each word was punctuated with a smack of the riding crop. Goro screamed, deaf and blind to everything but the contact of leather on skin. He couldn’t even hold himself up by the end of it. Ooe had to prop him up with a foot under his stomach, the tip of his leather shoe playing with Goro’s limp dick. 

From the tears clouding his vision, Goro could see Okumura’s distinctive loafers step closer to him. “Now, now, don’t wear him out,” he laughed genially. “Goro-chan was really busy before with school, wasn’t he?”

“Don’t be so gentle with him, Okumura-san,” Ooe sighed. “He’s spoiled enough. Why, we’re even giving him such a great gift, despite the fact he was so naughty before.”

 _I did everything you asked me to,_ Goro wanted to scream. _I was good for you. For all of you. I was good._

“C’mon, Riku, there’s a good boy,” he heard Okazaki say, “go and mount your bitch. Earn your keep around here.”

The words hardly registered in Goro’s brain. He wanted to scream. He wished he didn’t hear anything that came out of Okazaki’s shithole of a mouth. He turned around to try and see, to try and make Riku understand that’s it’s _him_ , but his face was forced back down by a heavy and furry weight. 

Under the rushing of the blood in his ears, he could barely hear the men helping Okazaki in angling the burning hot rod against him. He felt a pair of furry arms grab around his torso, clasping him tightly against a large and warm body. Could hear the heavy panting in his ear and a strange cool breeze on his exposed feet, as if a fan was being blown over them. 

“Please,” Goro couldn’t help but cry. “Please. I -”

“Shut up, you animal,” snarled Okazaki. “Animals don’t talk. Bark like the mutt you are.”

Before Goro could say anything in reply to that, his world became nothing but pain, the sharp red hot of it lancing from his nether regions throughout the rest of his body. His breath and his words caught in his throat and his trembling arms, no longer able to hold his weight, folded in on themselves. He would’ve crashed onto the ground if it wasn’t for Riku’s strong arms holding him up and close. 

The monstrous penis that invaded his body surely would’ve caused bleeding, surely would’ve caused some serious damage, had Goro not been fucked so loose earlier, and he belatedly realized that the entire goal of the night’s activities had been to prepare him for this. Loosen him up and keep him from becoming too damaged by Riku’s gigantic girth and enthusiastic thrusts. Each time Riku bottomed out into Goro, a shrill moan was involuntarily pushed out of him. The dog's penis reached so deep inside him that he was scared that it would come out from his mouth, like he was skewered.

His mind was shrouded in a haze of pain but breaking through it like a foghorn was the disdainful laughter of the men around him. 

“Sounds like you’re having fun,” Ooe exclaimed merrily, sounding like he did when Goro first learned how to take the entirety of his dick into mouth. “Riku will keep you company while we discuss some affairs with Shido-sensei. We can’t all be expected to entertain you all night, Goro-chan.”

"You have fun with him all the time, don't you?" He heard Okazaki say. "It's time to return the favour."

He could hear the distinctive click of a phone camera, but he couldn’t tell who took the picture. 

“That’s a bad shot,” grunted a voice that could be Taniguchi, an IT executive, or Koike, another one of the many politicians who frequented the meetings. “Can barely see what’s happening. Just some legs and feet sticking out from under your dog. Blurry as fuck too because your dog won’t stop wagging his tail.”

Something niggled at the back of his mind, a voice sounding so much like his own screaming at him to fight back, to push Riku off and out of him and _run_. He tried to grasp it, to hold onto this shred of anger, but the fog settled in again as Riku took to lapping quickly at his ear and the side of his neck, sending shivers all up and down Goro’s body. He could only allow himself to be rocked back and forth at a frantic pace, his body as limp as a doll. Riku wasn’t being gentle at all and Goro could no longer hold back his broken sobs, screaming and crying in a way he hadn’t in a long time.

“The bitch enjoys it,” scoffed Okazaki and finally, _finally_ , Goro heard over his and Riku’s panting and whimpers that the men walked away. He could make out the distant murmurs of discussions, and the occasional click of a camera, but other than that, Goro was left alone with his friend.

Surrounded now only by the heat of the fur and the pain, Goro reached up with a trembling hand and ran his fingers through the familiar warmth of Riku’s head, scritching behind his ear in the way that he knew the dog liked. 

“Riku,” he whispered hoarsely. He coughed once and the sound devolved into a pitiable whine as the sound of Goro’s voice seemed to agitate the dog, who pounded into him faster and harder, until Goro felt like his head was being jerked back and forth by the force of it all. He felt his hair being grabbed by something and pulled back, his spine arching underneath Riku’s body. 

Goro tried again, each word a battle to eke out with his neck pulled taut by Riku’s unrelenting grip on his hair. “Riku, please...stop...we’re friends, aren’t we?”

He struggled against the hold, working his arms until he could start pushing at Riku’s grip around his torso. Riku let go of his hair and Goro’s head fell forward, his gaze suddenly focused on the bulbous and angry red member half-way inside of him. He felt faint with the realization, faced with the reality of what was happening to him. Goro tried to push harder at the legs, tried to make Riku _recognize_ him again.

A fearsome snarl and a sharp hint of teeth against his skull made him stop. Riku had never growled at him before, even when Goro used to hide his favourite tennis ball from him. The dog slammed home, down to the base. The hilt wasn’t like any hilt Goro’s experienced before, large and round and _hard_ and Riku wouldn’t stop trying to _push_ it inside him. He felt whatever it is catch on his rim, and he panicked.

He tried to crawl his way out of the grip again, uncaring of the scratches and the angry growls emanating from behind him. He didn’t care if Riku wouldn't want to play with him anymore. He just wanted to go back to letting the men use him over and over again if it meant that he could take a human’s penis again. He just wanted to go home. 

“Please stop,” he begged, despite knowing for a fact now that no one would ever stop any of this. “Please help me, Fa-”

“I think he’s about to be knotted!” He heard Shido exclaim, the smooth baritone of his father’s voice clear as chimes. “The little degenerate is about to be bred. Loud as hell though.”

He could hear Okazaki’s laugh. “Riku was useless as a guard dog and gave me worse press than my wife,” and somehow, through it all, Goro could hear the scornful laughs of the men. Despite them being far away, Goro felt like the laughter formed a circle bearing down upon him and how he must looked now. Okazaki continued, “Who knew he had such a fine career ahead of him as a stud? At least now he’s good for _something_.” 

“Wish he could breed the bitch a little quieter though,” Shido said with a cold chuckle. “Can’t get any business done in here.” 

No one would help him. No one would save him. 

Goro’s arms fell limply down to the ground and Riku began to chase his orgasm using Goro’s pliant body, pounding into him so fast and so deep that Goro could no longer tell when his body was empty or full. Oddly enough, despite the deafening wet noises coming from behind him and the overwhelming sting of Riku’s claws, he felt numb, like he was left out in the rain for so long. Moaning sobs and shrill cries were punched out of him with each thrust, though Riku’s movements were so fast now that it felt like Goro was letting out one broken keen. 

With a final push so hard that Goro pitched forward and slammed his cheek against the cold floor, he felt his opening being forced wide and clamping down on something heated and hard. It felt like when they stuck warmed-up eggs inside of him. Goro winced, unconsciously wailing with a weak voice as he is tugged and moved around by Riku’s knot.

Goro didn’t know how long he laid there, his eyes unable to tear themselves away from the glaring white of the marble floor, his body trembling to contain the hot wetness sloshing deep deep _deep_ into him.

It could have been ten minutes. It could have been ten hours.

But Riku finally let out a satisfied harrumph and pulled himself out of Goro’s overstimulated hole so quickly that Goro felt his body quiver and shake with a miniature orgasm, his overwhelmed body finding a modicum of release. He closed his eyes against the wave and felt a wet warmth, either from his own eyes or from Riku’s tongue, sliding down his cheek.. 

“Good boy,” he heard Shido say as the world faded to black. 

* * *

When Goro visited the Okazaki mansion a week after, his head cast down and his feet dragging against the pavement, he saw Riku tied up to the doghouse outside the main entrance. The dog looked up at Goro, barked a greeting, and stood, his tail wagging happily. Goro wanted to walk over, he really did, but he couldn’t help but remember the breeze of Riku’s wagging tail hitting his exposed skin. How loud the dog’s pants were in his ear.

He turned away, his face flushing with red, and hurried into the mansion. He pretended he didn’t hear Riku’s confused and hurt whimpers.

It was all the same as before. Nothing changed for the better or for the worse. Occasionally Okazaki would ask what was wrong with Goro, why wasn’t he playing with Riku. “I kept Riku for you, Goro-chan,” Okazaki said, his face pinched with worry. “If you don’t play with him, then there’s no use for that dog. I’ll have to get rid of him.”

“Thank you for thinking of me, Okazaki-san,” Goro said, his gaze fixated on the ground. 

But he couldn’t. 

He couldn’t think of riding on Riku to escape anymore, when Riku’s chains were deeper and shorter than his own. He couldn’t think of confiding into Riku anymore, when Riku had scratched at his skin even worse than Okumura ever did, when Riku hadn’t stopped no matter how many times Goro’s tired body convulsed with pain and he begged or pleaded at him to _slow down_. 

He ignored Riku every time, the dog looking more and more despondent with each visit. He wondered if Okazaki was punishing Riku for something, because Riku always looked so sad whenever he saw Goro now. Dog were only ever upset when faced with the prospect of consequences, he remembered his father saying. 

Fifty-four days after Goro stopped talking to Riku, Okazaki told him, “I gave him away to my niece. A useless animal like that has no place next to us or Shido-sensei in the new future to come. Isn’t that right, Goro-chan?” 

Goro nodded. “You’re right, Okazaki-san. That’s just the way things are in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is.....you know what, just for this one, I don't really want to link my Twitter. Please do let me know how the porn is in the comments. I didn't want to focus on that too much for the themes of this story, but this is my first deviant porn fic so I'm a little curious as to what you all think! Please trust me, my mind is not usually filled with such disgusting and lewd thoughts.  
> Btw Riku was indeed sent to the niece's house and lived a happy life.


End file.
